


payback

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Reader-Insert, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Klara takes the reader to her room to pay him back for all the times he's helped her train.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Reader
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	payback

**Author's Note:**

> A Klara x reader commission

“Thanks for the help today!” Klara winks, smiling her usual surgery smile. “You’ve been  _ such _ a big help with my training lately.”

The poison-type trainer is lazy, for sure, and quick to rely on the help of others. Of course, she wants to develop strength of her own, but it definitely doesn’t hurt to ask when there’s someone stronger, right? At least, that’s why you think she seeks you out, time and again, to assist her with her training. 

“Anytime,” you say, smiling back at her. It’s hard not to fall for her cute act, even if you’ve spent enough time around her to know just how much of Klara’s persona is simply a front she puts on, the same as her makeup.

“No, really. I appreciate it, y’know, so you should let me show you just how much!” Klara says, placing a hand on your shoulder. “If you come with me to my room, you won’t regret it!”

“Ah, I… really shouldn’t,” you start, resisting her at first. “I’ve still got some training of my own to get through today.”

“Aw, really? You’re already so strong, so why not take some time to relax?” Klara asks, her grip tightening on you. Even through your shirt, you can feel her nails digging in a bit. 

“Alright, alright,” you reply, and her grip softens immediately. She winks again, and takes your hand, pulling you off to her room. 

“You can just go ahead and sit down,” Klara says, waving at the bed against one wall. The dojo’s rooms are small, and not very well furnished, so the bed is really the only option. “I’ll take care of everything!”

You do as you’re told, taking a seat and doing your best to relax. Klara is quick to kneel beside the bed pushing your legs apart and pushing in between them. You had a feeling she had something like this in mind, but it’s still enough to make you gasp. Especially as she reaches up, rubbing your erection through your pants. 

“Ah, see? You  _ did  _ need my help after all!” Klara exclaims, eager to find you’re already hard. “To be honest, I feel a bit guilty getting so much help from you, so you’ve just  _ gotta _ let me help you back, right?”

“If you insist,” you answer, squirming a bit under her touch. 

“Quit trying to act all cool about this, ‘kay?” Klara says, her warm smile vanishing. She doesn’t give you a chance to respond, continuing as she works your cock free. “I’m going to help you, and then we’re even, got it?”

You stay quiet as she takes you in hand, pumping the length of your cock once, twice, until you’re fully hard. She pulls back a bit then, and you’re not exactly sure what she has in mind. She winks up at you, reaching down and grabbing the base of her uniform shirt.

“You’re a lucky guy, y’know? I’m plannin’ on taking  _ great _ care of you, after all your help!” Klara says, as she begins rolling her shirt up. You breathe in, sharply, as you realize what she’s got in mind. Each inch of her body she reveals is intoxicating, even as she gets closer and closer to revealing her breasts. Her shirt creeps up, further and further, until you can see the bottom of her breasts, and Klara earns another gasp from you. “You like what you’re seeing, huh?”

“Yeah, definitely,” you answer, swallowing to steady yourself. You’re not really shocked to see Klara’s not wearing a bra, wondering just how much of this she planned out in advance.

“Just wait,” Klara says, rolling her shirt up a bit more, until her nipples are peeking out from beneath it. “They feel even better than they look!”

You don’t doubt her one bit, but she’s eager to prove her claim. Klara spits into one hand, wrapping it around your cock and working her makeshift lube onto you, before leaning in, lowering her chest onto your cock. As your tip presses in between her breasts, she giggles playfully, and you can practically feel her laughter. She sinks down further, until you’re nestled snugly between her breasts. 

Klara looks up at you, winking again, as she reaches up, placing a hand to each side of her bust, squeezing her breasts together. She works to steady them, and begins rising up, then lowering herself once more, slowly building up speed as she rubs her breasts against your cock. You gasp, quickly losing yourself in this embrace, in the soft, warm feeling of her body as she works her way up and down, again and again, falling into a maddening rhythm.

“You love it, right?” Klara asks, smirking. “I know you can’t stand it, how  _ good _ this feels. You’re sure a big help when it comes to battling, but I don’t need  _ any _ help with this, huh?”

“It’s amazing,” you gasp out, as Klara continues, driven on by your obvious pleasure. You can only watch, eagerly, as she pushes you closer and closer to your limit. “You’re amazing, Klara!”

“That’s right! And don’t forget it, either. I’ll take care of you like this  _ any _ time, you know? But there’s plenty more I can do for ya, too!” Klara says, “So you’ve just gotta keep helping me out, then I can help you out. I think that’s a pretty even trade, don’t you?”

All you can do is nod, as you do your best to weather Klara’s onslaught. It’s inevitable, however, that you’ll fall to her. You manage to last a few seconds more, before her efforts prove to be far too much. With a groan, you come, your seed spilling between her breasts and against the uniform that still covers them partially. The fabric darkens immediately, and Klara’s expression sours. 

“Geez, you could warn a girl, y’know?” She says, before she catches herself. “Er, I mean, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself! I can always clean up my uniform after we’re done.”

“I can help, if you want,” you offer, but she shakes her head. 

“No way, I owe you plenty already,” Klara says, bluntly, her happy tone fading. “I’m not about to go adding to that!”

“I wouldn’t really say you ‘owe’ me, or-” you start, but Klara cuts you off. She takes you in hand again, glaring at you. 

“Listen, your training helps, okay? So as long as you keep that up, I’m going to keep this up, okay?” she says, beginning to stroke you again. Having just finished, you’re shocked to find yourself growing hard once more so soon. It would seem you’re not entirely spent yet, and Klara is quick to take advantage. Once she’s got you hard again, she stands up, stripping out of her top. Her shorts follow, then her panties, and she motions for you to get up as well.

“You don’t really have to do this, you know? This isn’t anything you’ve gotta force, Klara,” you say, not wanting her to do this sort of thing out of a convoluted sense of debt. Especially when you really don’t mind helping her out in the least. But it would seem her shame at having to rely on someone else is too great, and her pride gets the better of her.

“Why don’t you come on over here?” Klara asks, not acknowledging your words at all. “C’mon, aren’t you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah, I am,” you admit, definitely not adamant enough to refuse Klara on this. Titfucking her was delightful, and yet somehow you still aren’t satisfied. Something about her drives you crazy, and if she’s not going to back down easily, you’re not about to let the opportunity pass, either. Klara is determined, in her own way, and if that means brattily forcing you to accept sexual favors from her, you’re not about to say no.

So, not resisting any further, you stand up, crossing the room. Klara smiles, then, her happy mask slipping back into place. She pulls you in, embracing you, and guiding you back with her, until she’s backed up against the wall. She continues bringing you closer, until you’re pressing her against the wall. Her chest is against yours, and you can feel the heat of her body through your shirt. 

“Isn’t that better? C’mon, you  _ know _ you need this, hm?” Klara teases, murmuring in your ear. “You can’t get enough of the Klara poison, can ya?”

She’s not lying, you really can’t get enough of her. She has proven to be quite the vixen, and as she reaches down, guiding your cock between her legs, you know exactly what she’s got in mind. She doesn’t guide you toward her cunt, but rather, directly between her thighs. She squeezes them together once your cock is between them, and you can’t hold back a second longer.

You begin to thrust, fucking her thighs greedily, comparing the warmth of her legs to that of her breasts, and finding each to be a separate heaven, completely incomparable. You feel truly blessed to experience both, and on the same day, no less. 

“See? I can make you feel so good,” Klara continues murmuring into your ear, “I can pay you back for all that pesky training, and with how insatiable you seem, you’ll probably owe  _ me _ before long, won’t you?”

In answer, you only groan, losing yourself in the feeling of your cock rubbing between her legs, the warm softness of her flesh enveloping you completely. As much as you don’t want Klara thinking she  _ has _ to do this sort of thing, the end result is incredible, and you aren’t about to stop her. Truth be told, you don’t think you  _ could _ stop her after today. 

“Really getting into this, hm?” Klara murmurs, “My thighs are nice, aren’t they?”

“Mhm,” you hum in agreement, hardly able to speak as you are driven closer and closer to your limit. Klara shifts her hands, then, pushing them up under your shirt. She grabs at your back, those nails digging into you just a bit, as you begin to lose your rhythm. It’s just a slight pinch, but it’s enough to drive you mad, throwing off all semblance of control you were managing to keep a grip on.

Your thrusts become frantic, as you lose yourself to pleasure. Klara’s thighs are maddening, and she knows it. Serving only to push you closer to your limit, she leans in a bit closer, and bites at your neck, your ear, just barely grazing you with her teeth, but it’s enough to make you groan. She knows just how to tease you, to push you that little bit further, and you are loving every second of it. Klara is dangerous, you knew it before and you know it now, but there’s just something about her that lets you know you won’t be staying away.

You could tell yourself to avoid her a thousand times, and you’d be back. There’s just something alluring about her, intoxicating, and she knows exactly how to use it to her advantage. Yes, Klara is dangerous, but it’s a danger like nothing else you’ve known. A danger that will keep you wrapped up in her for a long time, probably until she decides she’s had enough.

Losing yourself in her, you thrust faster, and faster, frantically fucking her thighs. You know you can’t hold back, you know it’s only a matter of time and you’ll be at your limit. Holding back now seems pointless, and sure enough, one more nip at your ear proves too much. You thrust one last time, before you are at your limit. Again, you come, spilling your seed between her legs instead of between her breasts, but you’re just as lost in the thrill of your climax. 

“Ah, there we go!” Klara says, “You certainly had your fun, hm?”

You nod, panting as you catch your breath. You wondered if you weren’t getting in over your head, following Klara to her room, but now you know. You know just how irresistible Klara is, and how irresistible she’ll be in the future. This won’t be the last time she’ll drag you off to her room for some payback, and truth be told, you already can’t wait for the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
